What the Hell
by ignis crudelis
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara are boyfriends, living together. But Gaara isn't very attentive, and Sasuke gets pissed. More of a crack-fic than anything. Rated 'T' to be safe


Sasuke had an average relationship. His lover, Gaara, was good to him and they fought rarely. He was going insane. He had slipped up when he made out with Naruto, Gaara and his good friend, but he couldn't help it. You try having an average relationship. It's so boring, it could cause death! And when Gaara found out? All he said was, "You're messing with me head," and left it alone. God, what did he have to do? Date everyone on the planet just to get his boyfriend to realize that he was in a boring relationship? Apparently. Don't get him wrong, he loved Gaara, really he did. The only problem was the lack of communication. Gaara was terrible about listening to Sasuke. A quality said man couldn't stand. If this kept up, he would go crazy.

Gaara walked into the restaurant Sasuke worked at to get some lunch and see his boyfriend. He stopped when he saw Sasuke seriously flirting with a customer. Sasuke glanced over and smiled at him, before going back to his flirting. He calmly walked up to Sasuke and simply said, "You're messing with my head." Sasuke almost punched Gaara, but refrained.

After a week of Gaara watching Sasuke flirt with an array of men, he looked at his lover with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me, okay?" Sasuke gave him a blank look and after a pause, replied, "Yeah, okay."

When Gaara arrived home one night, Kankuro's band was set up in the living room. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. Kankuro, on the drums, grinned devilishly. Shino was on the bass, Kiba was on the guitar, and Shikamaru was on the keyboard, which left Temari with the mic. "Sorry brother," she said, "A gig's a gig." Shino started pounding on keys, soon followed by Kankuro's beat. Sasuke came out of the hall with a raised eyebrow. Then Temari cried out:

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

Gaara gave his boyfriend a sharp look, which Sasuke replied by staring him straight in the face.

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

Gaara had a guarded look of hurt on his face. Sasuke sighed and approached him, placing their foreheads together. "Listen," he murmured, almost begging.

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, what the hell_

Gaara couldn't understand. Did this mean that Sasuke was using a creative way to break up with him? No, it couldn't be, otherwise he wouldn't be standing this intimately with him. Was he trying to say something else? 'But what?' he pondered.

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

Gaara humphed; he didn't want to admit he was bad at listening. Perhaps this song wanted nothing more than to point out his faults. He wanted to go to his room and try to ignore the song, but the pleading look in Sasuke's eyes, begging him to understand in the lyrics what he couldn't find the words to say.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, what the hell_

'Oh,' he thought, 'I think I get it.' His eyes softened, as he sighed deeply. "Stupid," he muttered, a caring look spreading across his face. "Is that what this is all about?"

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

"If you just wanted some excitement in our relationship, you should have told me. I'm not a mind reader, you know." Sasuke smiled meekly back, "But I didn't know how to tell you without sounding…Oh, I don't know." "It's okay," Gaara replied, "I think I can find a way to fix this." He had a glint in his eyes that Sasuke knew well. It meant that Sasuke was getting laid this night. "Temari, you guys can deconstruct the set tomorrow. Right now, you lot should probably get scarce." With a giggle, the woman rounded up her band and ushered them out of the apartment as the two lovebirds began to get handsy. As she turned around to wish them good luck on the relationship, she heard a rather needy moan and decided that she could wish them luck tomorrow when she and the band came back to get their equipment. With that, she closed the door on another drawn out moan.


End file.
